


More Than Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something for Kyonomiko
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/gifts).



> An unbeta’d drabble for my friend! Sending you love and positivity, my dear.

* * *

Smoke billows from the kitchen as Draco emerges from the fireplace. Sharp curses sound from the curling grey clouds as Draco sprints to assess the situation. 

“Hermione?!” 

“Ugh—hello, love.” His wife coughs as she greets him, appearing from the chaos in a huff. “Safe to say this was a disaster...” 

“What’s happened?” Draco sniffs the air as he winds an arm around his wife’s delicate waist. “Tell me you weren’t trying to make a roast again.” 

“It’s your favourite!” Hermione pouts into his chest, aiming her wand at what he only presumes is the disaster that is their kitchen. Shaking her head, she casts a series of cleaning spells, and sighs. “It’s been a rotten month for all of us, but especially with the Wizengamot rejecting every last amendment and proposal you submit... I just wanted to surprise you with a comforting night in.” 

A lump forms in his throat, the weight of the world melting away from his shoulders. He doesn’t deserve this... will never get over that of all the more eligible and less tarnished wizards out there, Hermione Granger chose him.

“You’re all I need,” he breathes cuddling her closer to him, tucking her piled high, riotous curls under his chin. “Coming home to you every day—it’s more than enough for me.”


End file.
